legend_of_the_seekerfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zwei Frauen (Episode)
Zwei Frauen (original Torn '') ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Der unbarmherzige Prinz Fyren erobert Kahlans Heimat. Kahlan und Zedd begeben sich zur legendären Stadt Aydindril, um gegen den skrupellosen Tyrannen vorzugehen. Richard und Cara suchen weiterhin nach dem Stein der Tränen. Kahlans letzter Wunsch bevor sie sich von Richard trennt hat ungeahnte Folgen. Das magische Reiseamulett zerbricht in zwei Teile … Handlung '''Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht!' Spoiler zeigen Richard, Cara, Kahlan und Zedd sind wieder in den Midlands auf grünen Wiesen nach Süden unterwegs. Bald werden sie die Wasserfälle von Aldamont, den romantischsten Ort in den Midlands erreichen. doch die Idylle trügt, an einem Waldstück fallen ihnen zwei als Warnung aufgehängte tote Männer auf. Auf dem beigelegten hölzernen Brief findet sich das Siegel von Aydindril, welches nur die Mutter Konfessor allein verwenden darf. In Aydindril sehen wir wie Prinz Fyren, auf dem Thron sitzend Gericht hält. Seine Rechtsprechung entspricht aber nicht dem Codex von Aydindril. Alferon ein Magier der zweiten Ordnung hat seinen Freund Silas, ebenfalls ein Magier der zweiten Ordnung zu sich gerufen. Er kann nun mit eigenen Augen sehen was hier geschieht. Er geht das Risiko ein und besorgt sich Olderans Amulett. Als er das Schatzhaus verlässt wird er von einem Wächter gesehen und mit der Armbrust erschossen. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm noch den Zauber zu vollenden. Er kommt nur wenige Meter neben der Mutter Konfessor im Wald von Galomar zu liegen. Die Freunde können nur noch seinen Tod feststellen, als Zedd das Amulett findet und erkennt, wird ihnen bewusst wie wichtig Kahlans Gegenwart jetzt in Aydindril ist. Daraufhin beschließt die Gruppe sich zu trennen. Zedd und Kahlan reisen mit Hilfe des Amuletts nach Aydindril und Richard und Cara suchen weiter nach dem Stein der Tränen. Während Zedd den Zauber aktiviert, hat Kahlan noch einen letzten Wunsch, der sich in ungeahnter Weise erfüllt. Richard und Cara wollen schon aufbrechen, als sie bemerken, dass Kahlan unerwartet doch noch hier ist. Nach alter Gewohnheit untersucht Richard noch einmal die Stelle und findet ein halbes Amulett. Sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass Zedd allein in Aydindril sein muss. Zedd kommt derweil mit dem anderen Amulettstück und Kahlan in Aydindril auf dem Markt an, direkt vor den Füßen von Alferon. Nach kurzer Beratung sind sie sich einig wie sie vorgehen werden. Zur normalen Audienzzeit lässt sich Kahlan unerkannt zum "Hohen Regenten" bringen. Vertraulichkeit erweckend kommt sie ihm nahe genug um ihn wandeln zu können. Die Schockstarre seiner Männer dauert lange genug, dass er sie wieder zurück befehlen kann. Prinz Fyren ist nun ein gehorsamer Diener der Mutter Konfessor. Sie erhebt natürlich wieder Anspruch auf ihren eigenen Thron, den nur die Mutter Konfessor besteigen darf. Umgehend macht sie sich an die Arbeit und überprüft die letzten Gerichtsurteile auf Rechtmäßigkeit gemäß dem alten Codex von Aydindril. Zedd ist etwas verwundert über ihre neuerdings etwas kühle Art, die er im ersten Augenblick für herzlos hält. Zedd entschließt sich erst einmal mit Zurückhaltung zu reagieren und zu beobachten. Cara muss es nun doch hinnehmen wieder nordwärts nach Aydindril zu reisen. Kurz darauf begegnen sie einer Gruppe von Schergen Fyrens, die einem jungen Paar wegen zwielichtiger Dinge die Freiheit raubten. In gewohnter Weise werden sie aus dem Weg geräumt. Als Kahlan jedoch den Letzten wandeln will stellt sich heraus, dass sie es nicht mehr kann. Richard kann im letzten Augenblick Schlimmeres verhindern. Kahlan ist völlig fertig, denn es ist nun für alle offensichtlich, dass bei dem Reisezauber nicht nur das Amulett zerrissen ist. Nachdem sie sich vom ersten Schock erholt haben, können Kahlan und Richard eine gemeinsame Nacht genießen. Cara ist am Lager geblieben und hält Nachtwache. Am nächsten Morgen bleibt Kahlan noch liegen, während Richard bereits mit Cara über die weitere Reiseroute redet. Als sie dann endlich doch aufsteht sieht sie wie Cara ein Blatt aus Richards Haaren entfernt. In Kahlan steigt eine Leidenschaft und Eifersucht hoch, die wir an ihr noch nie gesehen haben. Hier zeigt sich deutlich dass Leidenschaft, die mit Eifer sucht, wie Eifersucht uns Leiden schafft, nicht nur ein geflügeltes Wort ist, sondern unendliche Geduld und Weisheit braucht, um der Person zu helfen. Zedd ist empört als er erfährt, dass die Mutter Konfessor sich Prinz Fyren zum Gefährten erwählte. In Staunen gerät er über den neuen Machtanspruch, als sie den Hohen Rat holen lässt, aber nicht wieder in Amt und Würden einführt, da sie versagt haben und Aydindril nicht vor Prinz Fyren schützten. Seine erneute Kritik lässt ihn in Ungnade fallen. Als er mit Alferon darüber spricht, dass bei der Reise mit dem Amulett etwas passiert sein müsse und es notwendig ist, sie des Amtes zu entheben bis alles wieder in Ordnung ist, wird er hinterrücks ausgetrickst und landet im Gefängnis. Alferon war bereits am Vortag von der Mutter Konfessor gewandelt worden, sie brauchte einen zuverlässigen Magier an ihrer Seite. Unerkannt kommen Richard mit Kahlan und Cara in Aydindril an. Sie kommen zum großen Markt und hören wie die Mutter Konfessor Zedd wegen Hochverrat zum Tod verurteilt. Kahlan kann nicht fassen dass die Mutter Konfessor dort oben steht, doch sie muss erst einmal unerkannt bleiben. Richard nutzt das Recht auf einen letzten Besuch bei seinem Großvater, um noch einmal mit Zedd zu reden und zu erfahren was passiert ist. Es stellt sich heraus, dass keine der Beiden die echte Kahlan ist, sondern beide zusammen einen Teil repräsentieren. Sie müssen wieder zusammen gefügt werden, genau wie das Amulett. Zedd könnte es bewerkstelligen wenn er beide Hälften hat und natürlich freie Hände. Zedds Erklärungen über die beiden Hälften von Kahlan und der Mutter Konfessor geben Richard eine Idee wie er vorgehen kann. Tatsächlich er bekommt eine zweite Audienz bei der Mutter Konfessor. Und durch geschickte Wortführung gelingt es ihm ihre Gefühllosigkeit anzuprangern, jedoch ist sie nicht gewillt auf seine Vorschläge einzugehen. Als er darauf besteht nur mit Zedd gehen zu wollen, sieht die Mutter Konfessor es als Hochverrat an. Das Magische Netz welches Alferon auswerfen will fängt ihn selbst, da Cara aufmerksam war. Es kommt zum Handgemenge mit den anwesenden Wachen, Richard und Cara haben alle Hände voll zu tun, da Kahlan keine Hilfe ist und die Mutter Konfessor einen günstigen Augenblick abwartet. Als Kahlan eingreifen will, wird sie von ihrem Ebenbild gewandelt und auf Richard gehetzt. Jetzt greift die Konfessor Cara an, doch diese ist darauf vorbereitet und hat bereits eine Strategie entwickelt. Es gelingt ihr die Konfessor so in die Zange der Strafer zu nehmen, dass sie aufgeben muss. Zedd wird nun doch frei gelassen und er hat als Erstes, die Aufgabe zu prüfen ob eine der beiden Frauen schwanger ist, doch er kann mit seiner Magie kein ungeborenes Leben in den beiden Körpern finden. Trotzdem haben die zwei Frauen immer noch Bedenken, aber Richard ist sich sicher, Zedd soll das Amulett wieder vereinen. Er vollführt die Magie, und das unglaubliche geschieht, beide Frauen verschmelzen zu einer Einzigen, die wie weggeschleudert wird. Als sie sich erhebt, weiß sie nichts von den Erlebnissen der zerrissenen Kahlan und Mutter Konfessor. Alferon ist von seiner Wandlung freigesetzt und ehrlich zerknirscht über das was er tat. Die ganze Kahlan entscheidet sich weiter an Richards Seite zu ziehen, aber ihre Schwester Dennee soll nach Aydindril kommen und als Konfessor wirken. Der Hohe Rat wird auch wieder eingesetzt und falls nötig hat jetzt Alferon das Amulett in seinem Besitz. Zu viert reitet die Gruppe wieder gen Süden, neuen Abenteuern entgegen auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Tränen. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Cara Mason: Tabrett Bethell Nebendarsteller Prinz Fyren: Toby Leonard Moore Alferon: David Whitney Silas: Ian Mune Shaun (Dieb ohne Hand): Charlie Bleakley *Sprecher: Benedikt Gutjan Baylor(??): Jarrod Martin *Sprecher: Patrick Schröder Bärtiger Mann (Fyrens Scherge): Lachlan Parkinson Junger Mann (Opfer im Wald): Elliot Lawless Wächter am Schatzhaus: Matth Halliday *Sprecher: Dominik Auer Easteregg Prinz Fyrens Freisetzung von der Wandlung spielt seltsamerweise keine Rolle am Ende der Episode. Kategorie:Staffel_2 Kategorie:Episoden